Lusii
by CrowsGurl
Summary: Trying to readjust to having a wriggler is bad enough- having to do so after raising the Alpha Generation of Trolls is tricky. Lusii dealing with new attitudes and empty nests alike. Oneshot.


_Wow, I haven't uploaded anything in ages! _

_This idea randomly occured to me last night while I was thinking over the trolls' Lusii. I was wondering if, in the case of a Doomed Timeline (or AU, I suppose), the Lusii would be able to adjust to having new wrigglers. I mean, c'mon, you have to admit- there ain't nothin' like the Alpha trolls ;D_

_Enjoy and Merry Christmas, everyone!_

oOoOoOo

I gaze down at the small infant in my curled frame, horns lightly curled, much like my own large ram horns. The grub refuses to sit still, burgundy body continuosly wriggling and inching this way and that as they try to escape my white embrace. I try to shoosh it with a soft blare, but when its eyes, wide and bright, look up at mine, I lower my head.

She was never like this.

My dearest troll, Aradia, had always lain still when I'd urged her to sleep. She did as told, smiling and happy as ever. This one had been nothing but a rebellious little brat since I'd brought him home from the Brooding Caverns.

I sigh as he finally manages to crawl free of me; little black legs working quickly as he waddles off again.

oOoOoOo

My wings are wrinkled, my nose peircing pulled and my poor legs nearly buckling beneath the weight of the obese wriggler on my back. He's been clinging to it non-stop, which, while it is familiar -causing small spurts of nostalgia from my last grub- is also painfully annoying.

He burps rudely, claws raking the thin white skin of my back as he shifts up further, now forcing me wings flat against my back and making me walk. I'm belittled by his hulking body, much a contrast to the scrawny, delightfully light figure of Tavros.

I stumble and stagger in the vague direction I remember our hive being, but from down here, it's nigh impossible to be sure I'm headed the right way.

oOoOoOo

The grub still refuses to come out of hiding.

We watch for him, conversing in a horrorterror-like language; growling and muttering between eachother as our heavy steps force tremors through the ground. He's been hiding since we returned to the hive; mustard tears trailing after him.

It doesn't make sense to us- Sollux had never once run. He'd pouted, thrown bipolar fits and ignored us, but never ran. He hadn't been afraid.

As we finally find a pudgy body crammed into a corner, we hear him wailing, pleading in garbled Alternian.

oOoOoOo

Enraged, I sling a chair across the room, claws snatching at the air. My hive is empty, half-destroyed, and I have but myself. I storm up the stairs, tail slamming against either wall with each step down the hall. It calms to a simple, rhythmic tapping as I stop in front of a door.

The door is half off of the hinges as I push it in, a low whine sounding in the back of my throat as I peer into the bedroom. It was messy, partly demolished and abandoned. My keen grows deeper as I rest my head on the ground, always having been forced into a strife if I entered little Karkat's respiteblock.

I'm afraid of the nothingness that will reply if I were to wander in now.

oOoOoOo

I watch her and she watches me. I lean forward, nudging the light green wriggler's belly and in response she grabs onto my lowest lip and tugs at it. I mewl, trying to pull free of the small claws. They leave scratches as I finally free my mouth.

I coil about the small body, offering a ride on my back. To my dismay, she merely continues to try and pull at my mouth and whiskers; even managing to tug my ear. I hiss in pain and she recoils, tears in the corners of her eyes.

She couldn't understand as I hissed, pleading for Nepeta, my dear Nepeta, to return in her stead.

oOoOoOo

Buckets. Day in and day out, they are all I see. My body has grown massive, wings since folded down- possibly lost, I'm not sure any more. Jade blooded trolls scurry about, preparing for the next generation of wrigglers about to be brought into the world by yours trully.

I watch them all, studying everything about them, about the wrigglers, trying to catch just a glance of one with a single crooked horn. Curly dark hair, sagely green eyes and the beauty of a young goddess. Once the grubs have been birthed I'm left alone; all of the Jade bloods having accompanied the children out.

I'm still here, watching and waiting for my dear Kanaya to come home.

oOoOoOo

I sniff and lick at the small wrething grub in front of me, tasting unripened blueberries. My tongue crosses my lips as the wriggler gurgles and tries to roll off of her back. Such a needy one. I press my nose to her side, putting her on her feet. She scrambles to get away from me, probably playing, but skids her belly against the ground.

Again, she stops, small cries arising as she flails. I close my blind eyes, pushing her onto her back again. Her skin is hardly scratched, and yet she is bawling. Small arms swing about her as I sooth her with another lick.

My blind Terezi wasn't half this dependant.

oOoOoOo

I screech, demanding attention, and yet all it does is cowar and whine. I cry for it to feed me, and still, it averts its eyes and tries to scuttle back into the rockface and up into the hive. Stomping a foot, my web shocks outward and the small wriggler cries out in fear.

Watching with unamused eyes, I notice how it tries to run despite the shockwaves running the length of its puny body and stumbles from one side ot the other- ultimately lost over the edge of the cliff. I don't bother to look down, instead raising my gaze to that never-to-be-finished doomsday device my last charge, Vriska, had abandoned sweeps before.

I suppose you don't know what you have until it's gone.

oOoOoOo

Oh dear, oh dear, whatever to do.. I hurry after the small grub, lips pursed beneath my mustache. Such a delicate little thing, oh it is! I can't bring myself to touch it, to stop it's ceaseless wandering. Oh dear, oh dear..

He keeps getting into things, but what can I do? He isn't STRONG, no, so whatever do I do? I reach out, muscled arms reminding me just how much I could hurt the small blue body and I retract them quickly. I tug at the tip of my mustache instead, feeling a light pinch of pain on my upper lip.

Oh, dear Master Equius, why couldn't this be you?

oOoOoOo

It won't come out. It won't look at me, won't even acknowledge me. I slam my hooves into the moist sand, snarl and blare, but it keeps its small back to me.I know it's upset, I haven't been home in half a sweep, but that's no cause for being so rude.

He's yelling at my now, indigo tears in his grey eyes as he rounds on my finally. I'm almost proud of that temper. He stomps his little feet, fists his hands in his dark hair and screams and yells and he's so angry he can hardly stand it. In the end, he turns and leaves me sitting on the beach, alone.

Even Gamzee had had the mind about him to give his ol' dad a hug before he leaves again.

oOoOoOo

I don't understand. The wriggler continues to nestle itself in the coil of my tail, hugging and bubbling and glubbing. I try to coax him onto my back, where he obviously belongs, but he relases a few giggly bubbles and again finds his way to my tail.

He begins to squirm uncomfortably when we get over a few feet above the water, the clouds still a long way off, and cry as we reach twenty feet. I'm forced to return to the water, whining as I was denied the free range of the sky.

I simply don't understand why he can't be Eridan.

oOoOoOo

She's gazing at me with wide eyes, small pink mouth hanging open and claws clasping my tentacle loosely. She gapes and gapes and gapes, even beyond my warning that her face will stick that way. Rather than giggling delightedly, she simply continues to gawk.

It's becoming a bit wearing, now that a human week has gone by; she still stares at every moment she has, flinching away if more than two of my tentacles are tending to her and shying when I whisper to her in the ancient language of the horrorterrors.

I wonder how something so little and oblivious is going to follow in Empress Feferi's footsteps.


End file.
